Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a device for preventing a vibration of a stator core for a power generator, and more particularly, to a device for preventing a vibration of a stator core for a power generator capable of actively coping with a change in a length and an outer diameter of a core.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power generator that is a device using an electronic induction action to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy is a device using a principle of generating power when a conductor performs a rotational motion within a magnetic field. The power generator uses hydrogen gas and water as a cooling medium and has a completely sealed structure to prevent penetration of dust or moisture and leakage of the hydrogen gas.
Ventilation in an inside of the power generator is made by a closed circulation scheme using a fan attached to a rotor shaft that is a rotor and the power generator has a cooler embedded therein to cool the hydrogen gas. Further, both ends of a stator are provided with a rotor bearing and a shaft sealing device.
The stator is largely divided into a frame forming an appearance, a stator coil, and a stator core around which the stator coil is wound. The stator core serves to support the stator coil while providing a low resistance path for a magnetic flux generated from the rotor.
A stator frame is a structure providing a space to properly function each component such as the stator core, the rotor, the cooler, and a high pressure bushing and serves as a frame of the power generator.
Among fixtures provided in the stator frame, key bars serve to support a stacked weight when the stator core and the core are stacked and have a structure as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-204539. At the time of the installation of the key bars, the key bars are coupled with the stator core by a scheme of setting heights of the key bars using a surface plate and then coupling the key bars at a fixed position one by one using a crane.
The existing key bars are fixedly coupled at an inner side surface of the frame by a welding and is assembled in a structure in which it is stacked by inserting the stator core into the key bar. By the way, even though the key bar and the stator core adhere to each other, the key bar and the stator core are repeatedly attached to or detached from each other by a magnetic force generated upon the rotation of the rotor, and as a result, noise and vibrations may be large, or the like.
Further, the existing key bar has a round shape, and therefore if a length, an outer diameter, and tangent stiffness, and the like of the core are changed, there is a problem in that a device for preventing a vibration of a stator core for a power generator needs to be completely re-designed and the coupled structure thereof needs to be changed.